


My Mistakes Are Haunting Me

by bruises



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo: Card 1 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sad Derek, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek needs someone to talk to.<br/>Bingo prompt fill for 'Sadness'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mistakes Are Haunting Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Placebo's 'A Million Little Pieces'.

It’s probably two in the morning. Kira is sitting on her bed with her legs crossed, flicking through the pages of the comic book she bought earlier that day, when there’s a knock at her bedroom door. She’s startled at first, wondering how someone even got into her house when both of her parents are out for the weekend. If it was a berserker or something worse (although Kira doubts that there could be something worse than berserkers), they wouldn’t bother to knock on her bedroom door.

Just in case, Kira grabs her katana from the top of her vanity and places it behind her back. She walks up to her door and takes a deep breath, opening the door cautiously.

“Derek?” Kira says, confused. “What’re you doing here?”

Before Derek can answer the question he sees the katana behind Kira’s back. “You were going to slice me with _that_?”

Kira shakes her head and smiles sweetly. “It was just in case it was something dangerous.”

“Oh,” Derek replies, not knowing if he feels comforted or concerned about that. “To answer your question, I kind of needed someone to talk to.”

Kira nods, smiling and ushering Derek into her room as she puts her katana away and goes back to sitting with her legs crossed on her bed. When Derek sees the comic book open on Kira’s bed, he frowns and looks up at Kira.

“I didn’t interrupt you, did I? Because I can leave,” He says with a hushed tone.

“Derek, it’s fine. I can read tomorrow,” Kira replies, running a hand through her hair. “So what’s got you upset?”

Derek cocks an eyebrow at her, wondering how she knew that he was upset (but then again Derek isn’t exactly good at hiding his emotions at two in the morning). She pats the spot on her bed, suggesting that Derek sit down and get comfortable.

Without saying anything for a few seconds, Derek takes off his shoes and sits down on Kira’s bed, crossing his legs in the same way that Kira does before letting a sigh escape his lips. “I guess it’s a combination of everything.”

“How so?”

“With Kate coming back and then Peter going off the rails again –I know that Kate’s gone now but I can’t help but feel like her coming back was my fault. Peter is off in who knows where probably killing people again and there’s nothing that I can do about it because I’m still not as strong as I used to be,” Derek explains with sadness evident in his tone.

Kira shuffles closer to Derek and reaches out to place her hand on the side of Derek’s neck, resting it there as she brushes her fingertips against the stubble of Derek’s jaw. Derek looks down at Kira’s hand and then at Kira, wondering if she truly means what she’s doing.

“Derek,” Kira says, her voice just above a whisper, “None of this was your fault. It’s not your fault, Derek. You’ve done so much to protect the ones that you care about and that’s all that they could ask for. Derek, please don’t blame yourself for any of this.”

Derek doesn’t know what to say back to Kira. He feels so taken aback by her words because no one has ever said anything like that to him before.

“Thank you,” Derek tells her, feeling his eyes swell with tears, “Really –thank you, Kira.”

Kira smiles once again before she pulls Derek in for a hug. She wraps one arm around his shoulders and places the other against the back of his neck. Kira traces swirls along the soft skin of Derek’s neck in an attempt to soothe him, and it works.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Kira suggests. “Maybe try and get some sleep?”

Derek nods and thanks Kira again. She quickly gets up and plays whatever she watched last on her television and plays it from the beginning. Kira goes back to her bed, lies down and lets Derek be the big spoon as they watch _The Avengers_.

Kira tangles her fingers with Derek’s as he rests his hand on her hip and presses his chest lightly against the curve of her spine. The two of them get about halfway through the movie before they’re fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
